


Have I Told You Lately? (That I Love You)

by flamefox428



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is a human disaster, Bemily Week 2018, Chloe is done with her shit, Day 8, F/F, Free day, Oblivious Beca, She's Just Trying Her Best, accidentally dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamefox428/pseuds/flamefox428
Summary: Beca had never really had a lot of friends who were girls, so really, what had happened wasn’t even her fault.She just wished someone had said something sooner.





	Have I Told You Lately? (That I Love You)

Beca had never really had a lot of friends who were girls, so really, what had happened wasn’t even her fault. 

She just wished someone had said something sooner.

**/ / /**

They were home late from a performance, and nearly everyone had gone to bed as soon as they had arrived walked through the door. Beca didn’t think she’d ever been more tired in her entire life. She walked past the bathroom, dragging her feet, and spotted Emily at the mirror. She looked half asleep as she slowly pulled the pins out of her hair. At the rate she was going, she would be there all night.

Beca watched her for a moment as memories floated around in her head. Sitting on her mother’s lap as a child, her gentle hands brushing through her hair as she sang. The memory warmed Beca and she stepped into the bathroom.

“Hey, Em,” Beca said softly. “You look exhausted, let me do that for you.”

Emily merely nodded and grabbed her hairbrush, sleepily following Beca into her room and sitting down on the edge of her bed. Beca crawled onto it behind her and began to hum softly as she worked the many bobby pins out of Emily’s hair and dropped them on the dresser. Emily hummed happily and leaned back against Beca’s stomach as she worked away at her hair. 

When Beca was done, she dropped Emily’s brush on the dresser as well, combing through her hair one last time with her fingers. Emily turned and slumped into Beca’s lap, wrapping her arms loosely around her middle. Beca chuckled and patted Emily’s head.

“You should get to bed kiddo,” Beca said with a small smile. Emily nodded and pushed herself up with what looked like a herculean effort.

“Yeah, g’night Beca,” she mumbled as she stood. She leaned down and dropped a sleepy kiss on the corner of Beca’s mouth before turning and heading to her own room. Beca sat there on her bed, staring at the place Emily had been as her fingers touched the place Emily had kissed.

Was that real? Had that happened? Had she dreamed the whole thing?

No, by the way her lips were tingling, that had definitely happened. What did it mean then? Surely it was nothing, Emily was friendly and affectionate with everyone. Was that just something that girls who were friends did? She supposed so. Chloe often kissed her on the cheek, and Emily was tired, so she must have just missed. 

Yes, Beca reasoned, that must be it. It had to be. 

Right?

**/ / /**

They didn’t bring it up the next day, so Beca figured it wasn’t a big deal. People talked about things that were big deals, didn’t they? She brushed it off as just a sleepy accident after a long and tiring day, but it still lingered in the back of her mind.

The next time it happened, it was Beca who initiated it.

She didn’t even think about what she was doing. She was leaving for work and Emily was handing her a travel mug of coffee and Beca didn’t think twice before popping up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Emily’s smiling lips before saying goodbye and heading out the door.

She got halfway to work before she realized what she’d done. Emily hadn’t protested, she’d even smiled at her, so maybe that was just how they were now.

Beca wasn’t sure why or how it had become a regular thing, but she did what she did best and adapted to the circumstances. When Emily said goodnight, she often did so with a soft kiss on Beca’s mouth before heading to her own room. When she got excited about something, or was just particularly happy, she’d lean down to steal a quick kiss. Beca just figured this was another layer in their friendship.

She became so used to it in fact that it was almost second nature to kiss Emily in greeting when she saw her or in farewell when she left her. The rest of the Bellas always seemed extra smiley when they happened to witness one of their kisses, and Beca didn’t know what that was about, but she wasn’t keen on diving into the insanity that was their combined madness.

The kisses weren’t the only things that had changed about their relationship. They hung out more often and did things together, going out to get ice cream, seeing shows, and Beca even agreeing to a weekly movie night where they cuddled up in one of their rooms and watched movies all evening. Emily began staying in Beca’s room more than her own room, and it wasn’t uncommon for Beca to steal Emily’s clothes and wear them around the house.

They had been on this track for about five weeks before someone said something that had Beca questioning what they were really doing here. Emily was in class, so Beca was lounged on the couch in the living room in her coziest leggings and one of Emily’s sweaters. She wouldn’t admit it, but she loved that Emily was taller than her and that wearing her sweaters gave Beca little sweater paws that covered her hands. It made her feel safe.

She had her headphones on and her laptop on her lap, and she was busy working away on her newest mix when she was interrupted by Chloe, who sat on the armrest and tapped her on the head. Beca slid her headphones off and leaned her head back to quirk an eyebrow at the redhead.

“Can I help you?” Beca asked. Chloe was tapping away at her phone and held a finger up before answering. Beca made a face.

“Tom is back in town and he wants to go out to dinner tonight,” Chloe said as she continued texting.

“But you said you guys didn’t ‘click’ or whatever,” Beca said, making air quotes with her hands and turning back to her laptop to save her mix. She figured this would require her full attention. She closed her laptop and turned back to Chloe.

“Exactly,” she replied. “I’d still like to grab dinner to catch up, but I don’t want him to think it’s like super romantic or anything, so I figured we could make it a double date.”

“You think that would work?” Beca asked, pulling another face. She would never understand women. Chloe nodded and stood up, moving to leave the living room but stopping at the door.

“It’ll work, just bring that adorable girlfriend of yours and you’ll see,” Chloe said smugly. That had Beca looking up again.

“Hold on, Red. Girlfriend?” She asked, dumbfounded. “What do you mean girlfriend?”

Chloe looked at her like she was trying to figure out if Beca way playing a trick on her.

“Uh, Emily?” Chloe said, looking thoroughly confused now. “Emily Junk? Your girlfriend?”

“What?” Beca said again, feeling her heart start to race as she got defensive. “What are you talking about?”

“What are _you_ talking about?” Chloe said, just as confused.

“Chloe,” Beca barked, seriously needing an explanation.

“Haven’t you and Emily been dating for like a month now?” Chloe asked.

“Uh…no?” Beca said. “Not that I know of? I mean I’m pretty sure I would know if I was dating her.”

“ _Beca_ ,” Chloe said in exasperation. She looked like she was finally realizing something. “You guys do everything together, she basically doesn’t even use her own room anymore, you’re literally wearing her sweater right now.”

“It’s warm,” Beca said meekly, fluttering her sweater paws at Chloe. Chloe looked a mixture of adoring and frustrated. “And besides, that’s all stuff that friends do!”

“You guys kiss like all the time,” Chloe pressed. Beca felt her cheeks heat up.

“So?” Beca said. “Emily is like super affectionate with everyone.”

“She only kisses you!” Chloe said, looking like she wanted to smack Beca.

“That…that just means I’m her favourite I guess,” Beca replied, tilting her head as the gears turned in her head.

“ _Oh,_ my god,” Chloe said quietly, palming at her face in deep exasperation. Beca would have replied, but the front door swung open and Emily chimed that she was home. She moved to the living room and dropped her backpack by the door. 

“Hey Chloe,” Emily greeted brightly, brushing past her before moving towards Beca. “Hey Beca-bear.”

Beca automatically tilted her head up, already expecting the kiss Emily leaned down to press against her lips. She flushed as Emily cupped her jaw lightly, holding her in the kiss for a moment. She could see Chloe standing behind them, shaking her head at Beca in even deeper exasperation.

“So, I know tonight isn’t movie night,” Emily started, dropping down into Beca’s lap and wrapping her arms around her neck. Emily fingers rubbed little circles into the back of her head and Beca felt herself melting. “But I really want to watch Into the Woods.”

“Uh, sure,” Beca said dumbly. Now that Chloe had presented the possibility of her and Emily dating, she was overanalyzing everything. Emily smiled and kissed Beca again before standing and moving to grab her backpack again.

“Great! I’ve got some homework to work on, but I’ll let you know when I’m done,” Emily said with an adoring smile before leaving the room. “Love you!”

“Love you too,” Beca replied, because she always did. She stared after the place Emily had been, feeling very much like she had after their first kiss. Chloe was looking at her expectantly, arms crossed in front of her.

“Well?” The redhead prompted. Beca sat quietly for another minute, mentally going over all their interactions.

“No, no way,” Beca said, shaking her head. “That’s not a thing, we’re just really close. Emily would tell me if we were dating.”

Chloe threw her hands in the air with a huff of frustration before lighting up like she did when she had an idea.

“Well, if you’re not dating then you won’t mind me joining in on your movie night,” Chloe said with a smug smile. Beca’s stomach twisted. That was her and Emily’s thing, it wasn’t really a group thing. But, she was determined to prove Chloe wrong, so she agreed. Chloe smirked and nodded before heading out of the room.

Beca sat there, mix forgotten as she pondered. They weren’t dating…were they? She supposed they did a lot of couple-y things. Lunch and dinner dates, seeing movies, and Emily _was_ always sleeping in her room now, but Beca _liked_ that stuff. A lot. 

She tried to think of doing all that stuff with someone else but it didn’t feel right without it being Emily. That didn’t mean anything though, Emily was just her favourite too, that was all.

But…when Beca thought about Emily doing that stuff with someone else…a little seed of something burned in her stomach. She didn’t want Emily doing that stuff with anyone but her. That’s how it was. Emily and Beca, Beca and Emily.

She wasn’t jealous, that would be ridiculous. There was nothing to be jealous of. She just liked Emily’s attention. Only on her. All the time.

That was just friendly. There was nothing going on there.

So why was she suddenly dreading movie night?

**/ / /**

Movie night had quickly spiralled from Beca and Emily to Chloe, Beca and Emily, to a full on Bellas movie night. Emily looked a little miffed when Beca told her the change of plans, but she replaced the look with a smile quickly afterward.

They were all gathered in the living room, piled on the couches and floor with pillows and blankets and plenty of snacks. Beca was sandwiched between Chloe and Emily on the couch and was really not looking forward to this nonsense.

Chloe leaned full body against Beca, squishing her tiny frame, and Beca grumbled, elbowing Chloe to shove her off her. Chloe was persistent though, and leaned into Beca again. Beca made another sound of displeasure and was about ready to just fight Chloe right there on the couch when gentle hands were scooping her up and before she knew it she was in Emily’s lap. Beca looked up at Emily behind her, but she already had her eyes on the screen. A hand on her stomach guided Beca to lean back into Emily’s chest, and she did, liking when Emily made her the little spoon.

Fuck off, okay? It made her feel safe.

Beca nestled into Emily, glad she was no longer squished on the couch, and smiled when Emily rested her chin on top of her head. She looked over to Chloe to find her already watching Beca with a smirk.

_That bitch_ , Beca thought. _She fucking planned that_.

But then Emily’s thumb was stroking along the skin of Beca’s stomach under her shirt and Beca’s mind melted again as she went boneless in Emily’s hold. Emily smiled against the crown of her head before brushing her hair aside and placing a small peck against the side of Beca’s throat.

At that moment, Beca took stock of the situation.

She was sitting in Emily’s lap in the crowded Bella living room. Emily’s hand was in her shirt and she was definitely sucking a discreet hickey into Beca’s throat while the others weren’t paying attention. She was mad that their movie night was hijacked by Chloe and the rest of the Bellas. Not because she hated hanging out in big groups, which she did. No, she was mad because it meant that she and Emily weren’t curled up in bed, watching a movie on Beca’s laptop only to forget it halfway through as Emily crawled over her and kissed her until she was breathless and her head started to spin.

_Holy shit_ , Beca realized. They were fucking _dating_.

She had had a girlfriend for over a month now and hadn’t even realized it.

Her heart jumped up into her throat and she panicked all at once. She scrambled out of Emily’s lap and tripped over a blanket in her haste to get up. She almost fell into the sea of blankets but Stacie steadied her with a worried look.

“You okay Beca?” she asked. “What’s wrong?”

Beca didn’t even pause to thank her as she rounded the corner dashed up the staircase to her room, slamming to door shut behind her and leaning against it. She has a girlfriend. Emily was her girlfriend. Beca begun to pace a small track in her room. 

When? How? _Why?_

Why would Emily want to date her? Sure, they were closer than probably anyone Beca had ever known, but still. Emily was sweet and gentle and caring and incredible in every way. Beca was just…not those things. Beca was prone to being aggressive and she was sarcastic and jaded about the world. Why would a literal sunshine human want to be with someone like that? Beca felt even worse that she had never realized it. Of course they were dating, best friends don’t kiss each other like that. Chloe definitely didn’t kiss her like that.

But how was she supposed to know? The Bellas were her first friends who were girls! She heard a soft knocking on her door and turned to face it like a deer in the headlights as Emily poked her head in.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked, and her voice was so soft and so gentle and so patient that it made Beca want to cry. This was her _girlfriend_.

“No,” Beca whined petulantly. Emily frowned and moved into the room, closing the door behind her and coming to sit on Beca’s bed. She patted the spot beside her and Beca slowed her pacing enough to sit by Emily.

“What’s wrong babe?” Emily asked gently, a hand moving up to stroke through Beca’s hair. She tilted her head into the touch, just like she always did.

“We’re dating,” Beca announced.

“Yes…? Wait, is that what’s wrong? Oh stars, you want to break up, don’t you?” Emily said, snatching her hand back and scooting away from Beca. Beca grabbed at her hand before she could get too far and tugged her back gently.

“No, that’s not it,” Beca said. She swallowed thickly to get out her next words. “I didn’t…I didn’t know we were dating.”

Emily looked like she was expecting her to say anything else in the world but that.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I didn’t know this whole time that you were actually my girlfriend. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want you doing the stuff we do with anyone else and I don’t want anyone else but you, but I just…I thought maybe that’s how girls who were friends just worked sometimes,” Beca explained meekly. “I never had a lot of friends who were girls.”

“So, you didn’t know we were dating, and now you do know, and you don’t want to break up?” Emily said, walking through the points to make sure she had it clear.

“Yes,” Beca said, feeling the stupid blush rising on her cheeks. “I just wish someone had told me sooner so I could have reasons to kiss you all the time.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Emily said with a soft smile and even softer eyes. They looked at Beca in reverence, like she was something precious. She patted her lap and swung an arm around Beca’s waist. “C’mere you.”

Beca did as she was told and climbed onto Emily’s lap, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck. Emily wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist, holding her tight. 

“I love you,” Beca said, for the first time understanding the depth of the words.

“I love you too, Beca. I always have,” Emily said gently, leaning forward to gently kiss Beca.

They had kissed hundreds of times, but this one left Beca just as breathless as the first. Her heart felt warm and full knowing that Emily didn’t just see her as a best friend but that she genuinely loved her and wanted to be with her. She couldn’t believe it had taken her this long to realize that they were dating. Looking back on it, they were about as subtle as a freight train. 

And if that meant that she had to deal with Emily teasing her on every date they went on to make sure Beca _knew_ that it was a date, so be it.

Beca wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
